


Mission: Make Kihyun fall in love♥

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changki Rise ♥, Cuddling, Fluff, Light Angst? (Is this even angst?), Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together, band au, cooking together, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: " - If he says “yes” to Changkyun’s confessions, nights like this would be frequent cuddling, hugging tightly, Changkyun’s eyes staring only at him, his hands only touching him and his lips… only kissing him, Good morning and Goodnight kisses, sleeping together at night, helping in the kitchen while secretly sneak little pecks when the others are not seeing them, if he says “yes” Changkyun would be his.But if he says “no” Changkyun could walk away of his life, ignore him again and pretend Kihyun doesn’t exist at all… no, he can’t allow that!Changkyun! -"





	Mission: Make Kihyun fall in love♥

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> Request by Anon “can i suggest a changki fluffy band au! Where Changkyun confess ♡”
> 
> ~ still new in the "FanFic writer world" so hope you like ♥
> 
> English is not my native language plz be patient to me :) ♥

“Hyung” – Changkyun calls for his hamster-like member while he is cooking the dinner, Kihyun turns around to face his favorite member and smiled fondly at him, Changkyun usually offers his help when Kihyun is busy and that’s one of the reason why he spoils him too much - “Kihyun Hyung can we talk for a second?”

The tone Changkyun uses is too serious and maybe too formal for their usual relationship, Kihyun can just think what’s wrong with their sweet maknae – “Sure, I’m cooking but I think tomatoes and onions can wait to be chopped” - The elder jokes to light the mood but Changkyun is a statue of nerves, he’s so tense that whoever who look at him could noticed it for miles away – “Kyunnie what happen? It is something bothering you?”

“No… well yes… actually no…” – Kihyun stares confused at him and sees how he sighs – “Hyung… If I tell you something… would you hate me after that?”

“Hate you?” – Kihyun asks even if heard him clearly and loudly – “Kyunnie… I don’t think you would do something to make me hate you and even if you do it, I would never” 

“Are you sure?” – The main vocalist rolls his eyes, isn’t it already obvious? He wouldn’t hate Changkyun, not even if he’s a serial killer or whatever, he’s sure it’s nothing too bad anyway. 

“Yes Changkyun I’m sure” – Changkyun grins at him but later he takes a long breath, totally obvious for the grayish haired man he’s dying of nervousness – “You’re seriously worrying me” 

“I’m sorry” – The elder slaps the back of his head, no too hard but softly either, just strong enough to knock some sense into him – “Don’t apologize, just tell me”

“H-Hyung, just d-don’t hate m-e” – Kihyun moves his hand to hit him again but stops halfway when the younger continues – “This is something I’ve been thinking since No.mercy, back then when I was just a trainee”

“3 years?! And you didn’t find any moment to tell me before?” – Okay Kihyun has never been the best at calming others down and this is not an exception, Changkyun is almost panicking and Kihyun doesn’t know what to do – “Hey, I’m joking!! I thought you would say something about my face or body… or my cooking…”

“Oh no! This is anything about that, I want to live!” – The elder giggles, a single joke (Hiding the true, like, who could say that to Yoo Kihyun and live?!) light the mood a little bit – “But Kkungkkungie seriously, just tell me” – He says smiling and for first time in the night Kihyun gives him some security to the youngest, he only wants Changkyun believe his words.

“Okay Hyung” – Changkyun breaths again as Kihyun is growing impatient – “Hyung, since No.mercy when I joined until today, you have been the best Hyung ever, support and comfort are just few things you helped me to find here”

Kihyun blushes for his words but at the same time can’t stop the warm feeling inside him, Changkyun has never said something like this to anyone, letting outside No.mercy is a topic they don’t usually talk about, trying to let it all in the past but now knowing Kihyun had such impact on him feel extremely… good – “I found on you a good Hyung, bandmate and friend”

Changkyun smiles sad at him, his eyes showing something Kihyun can’t recognize – “Changkyun…” 

“I like you” – The elder freeze for a second and a part of him still doesn’t believe what he said, maybe he lost his mind and he’s hearing things – “In a very romantic –gay way”

“What did you say?”

“I like you” – Kihyun isn’t hearing things after all… he stays in silence for few seconds trying to figure out what to do… he likes Changkyun too but… 

“I’m sorry Kyun” – The hurt in his eyes almost makes Kihyun cry, after No.Mercy he sworn protect him from everything painful, now he’s the one bringing pain to him – “I love you, you know that right? It’s just…”

“No in the same way” - Changkyun completes what he was saying and the main vocalist nods – “It’s okay Hyung… just… don’t hate me”

“I said I would never” – The rapper stands there awkwardly looking at the floor obviously trying to control his tears – “Kyunnie…”

“Can I… hmm... hug you?” – Kihyun freeze again – “Just…. One last time… well hmm… our first and last... If you w-want… don’t… force yourself”  
The elder man steps closer and hold him in a warm embrace, moments like this Changkyun seems so small and fragile, his slim arms weakly hug him back but seconds later his grip is tighter, as if he truly believed Kihyun will leave after this. 

Kihyun is a lot of things but not stupid, he knows this is wrong but he’s not heartless either to let Changkyun go like this, especially when he can feel his warms tears in his shirt and his embrace isn’t helping him at all. 

They stay like this for minutes holding each other and Kihyun caressing the younger’s back trying to calm him down, Changkyun doesn’t want to let him go, until someone enters in the kitchen and catch the scene, its Hyunwoo – “Something’s wrong?”

The elder says, worry evident in his voice, Changkyun and Kihyun part immediately after heart their leader’s voice, turning awkward again – “Nothing, I’ll take a walk”

The maknae runs away without say any other word to his Hyungs and just seconds later a loud “bam” is heard from the front door, Hyunwoo stares at Kihyun waiting for answers but the smaller already turned around completely and obviously ignoring him ‘Problematic kids’ he thought before leave the kitchen.

Kihyun finishes the dinner for all the members consciously he prepares all Changkyun’s favorites, waiting for him to forgive him at least a little bit. True be told, he’s not obligated to feel the same way but break Changkyun’s heart is eating him inside. 

One by one the dinner table is being filled by his bandmates but the reason of his worries is not there – “Hyung” – the graying haired member calls for their leader attention – “Is Changkyun eating with us?”

“I don’t think so” – Kihyun stands waiting for their youngest to be sulking in their shared room but Minhyuk stops him – “He’s not there”  
The six men share the same confuses look, immediately Hyungwon takes his phone from his pocket and mark the younger’s number but his ringtone is heard from the living room.

“Okay what’s wrong? Did something happen with Changkyun?” – Jooheon is the one who talk first now – “Guys you’re scaring me”

“Maybe he’s in the company working on something” – Hoseok tries to be the reasonable one in this situation – “No because we wanted to rest today mean Changkyun doesn’t need to work on something or whatever”

The others nod, except Hyunwoo and Kihyun who are looking at each other knowing something more is happening but any of them open the mouth to explain to the rest – “Yeah it’s not even late, it’s just 7pm”

They eat in silence, that day and the next one they are free of schedule, a little reward their company gave them before their comeback, preparations are ready so Changkyun has nothing to do in the company. A hour become two, three, four, five and Changkyun isn’t coming home, 2 am, it’s the hour Kihyun gives up trying to sleep and gets up of his bed, in the couch Hyunwoo and Hoseok are cuddling obviously too tired to stay awake but too worried to go to their beds. 

Kihyun doesn’t make any sound, takes a pair of jeans and a coat (one extra for Changkyun) and leaves the dorm. Their company isn’t far away, so walk until there is not a problem, Kihyun doesn’t care about the hour or the danger because since the moment Changkyun left something in his chest feels wrong, Pain is a better word to describe it. Kihyun only want to know Changkyun is okay. 

The walk until the company is faster than he thought it would be, maybe the adrenaline make it seems like this, however, Kihyun runs inside and look into every dance practice before heads to his studio, everything is empty, bathrooms, vocal rooms, he even asks for him to the security guards and their reply cold his blood, Changkyun hasn’t been there since their last dance practice together the previous day. He’s not there but where?  
Kihyun walks around, bars, café, arcade, everything! Places Changkyun likes and frequent, Kihyun visits everything but without any positive results. Is he already at home? Maybe he’s with a friend? No, Changkyun is not the type to do something like this and don’t tell anyone. 

_Cry,_ all Kihyun wants to do is cry because he feels everything is his fault, maybe if he hugged him tighter and didn’t let him go until he feels better, he wouldn’t have left, he would be now at home sleeping in the bed next to him and Kihyun would check on him as every night he does. 

His last option is a park near the company, it’s not big so he jumps when he spots immediately a well known figure, Changkyun, sleeping in a bank as a drunken middle age men. Kihyun rushes to his side and tries softly to wake him up – “Kkung? Kyunnie? Wake up”

“Hyung?” – Changkyun sight breaks his heart, his hair is a mess, he’s pale, his eyes are red for crying and looks like if they lost the life, what did he do to this precious person? 

“Changkyunnie are you okay?” – The main vocalist kneels in front of him and checks for any injury but he seems fine at least what he can see – “Tell me something hurt?”

“Y-yeah” – Changkyun’s eyes are forming new tears and Kihyun worries even more – “M-my chest hurts a lot”

“Kyunnie” – Kihyun tries to hug him again to comfort him but the rapper rejects him and push him lightly away from him. 

“Don’t do this please” – Now Changkyun is really crying, hard and ugly and totally destroying everything inside Kihyun – “Being nice hurt more, why you can’t be a dick and treat me badly so I can stop those feelings for you…”

“Changkyun…” – Kihyun now is crying, he feels so guilty – “I-I can’t do that”

“I know Hyung, you are so… kind” – Changkyun hid his face on his hands and rest them on his lap – “That’s why I fell for you in first place”

“Changkyun-ah” – Kihyun strokes his hair softly, in a way find him calmed his heartbeat but now, seeing so heartbroken he hurt him, especially knowing he’s the reason of his tears, all this feels so… wrong – “Sorry Changkyun-ah, please forgive me, please don’t cry anymore”

“Don’t be sorry Hyung” – He says, still hiding his face – “You don’t need to feel the same way… but… can you… give me… some time?”

“You don’t want me to be close to you?” – Kihyun asks waiting for a “No” this is so painful, why this needs to happen? He wishes he could love him back, so they could be happy instead of crying in the middle of a lonely park.

“Only for some days please” – Kihyun sighs, he doesn’t want to but if that’s what Changkyun wished, he’ll respect that, he stands up resigned – “Don’t be mad at me Hyung”

Changkyun has sad puppy eyes; Kihyun almost ruffles his hair but stops before he could hurt him more. 

“Okay Kyunnie but today you’re coming with me” – The elder makes him stands on his feet as well but Changkyun let a little cry out – “Are you okay?”

“N-no” – The blonde cries again as he tries to walk away – “I fell and I think I hurt my foot”

“Let me see” – The vocalist kneels in front of him, seems a little bit bad but if he rest he would be fine the next day, Kihyun looks up at him and noticed his alarmed round eyes and blush on his checks, has Changkyun always been this pretty before? The moonlight shining on his face and the angle isn’t helping at all – “You’ll be okay, now, let me carry you”

After few rejects Kihyun archives it, the walk was quiet, no one trying to initiate a conversation but Kihyun can feel his heart beating fast in his chest, he wants to apologize again but then that just will everything even worse. When they’re back to their dorm it’s already 4am, Wonho and Shownu wake up with the sound of the door opening but after giving a second glaze to the duo, they leave the conversation for other day.  
When Kihyun lies on his bed, the maknae is already sleeping so he checks on him and sighs, he loves this kid a lot but he wishes he could love him more. 

♦♥♦

Three weeks since the confession and Changkyun is still avoiding him as the plague, okay the first day hurt because Kihyun loves having him around being cute, whining, joking, helping or just being with him, but he accepts it because that’s what the younger wanted. Since then, Changkyun woke up earlier than anyone, hardly took breakfast or any other food with them and was back to their dorm later than he should, after took a bathroom and some leftovers he directly went to sleep, even after their comeback and they hardly have time to be alone, Changkyun stills ignores Kihyun. 

Hurts, Hurts too much, Hurts when he tried to touch him but just startled the maknae, hurts when he tried to talk to him but Changkyun ignored him, hurts when Changkyun left the room when Kihyun walked inside, hurts in the morning when he wasn’t there to greet him with a smile or late at night when he can’t wish him a good night. Kihyun feels as if he has been punished for something he can’t control. 

A night he gets up and finds their maknae sitting on their large couch, that day they won #1 in a music show and he was dying to go to him and hug him, congratulate him and said him he did an amazing job but he hold back for the younger’s sakes and was killing him – “Changkyunnie? Why are you still awake?”

The elder sits next to him but notices right away Changkyun is about to leave – “Please don’t go” – His voice sounds so sad and broken, even the younger is surprised he has never seen this side of Kihyun before, he’s usually the stronger in the group – “Let’s talk Changkyunnie it’s been a while”  
But the younger breaks the hold and walk away – “Don’t leave…” – The main vocalist says almost as a whisper, he wants to cry so badly, he truly misses Changkyun – “Why all of this happened?” – He thought closing his eyes trying to hold back the tears and doesn’t noticed he’s not the only one in the room anymore, so when a fluffy blanket is wrapped around his shoulders he yelps – “I thought you left”

“Yeah, I did and now I’m back” – Changkyun sits too close to him to cuddles next to his side and rest his head on Kihyun’s shoulder – “If this is not bothering you, we can watch a movie together”

“This definitively is not bothering me” – Kihyun’s arm go around Changkyun’s back and rest it on his waist drawing small circles caressing him lightly, his head leaning on top of Changkyun’s – “Thank you Changkyunnie”

“For what Hyung?” – Changkyun shows him a confused face and the main vocal smiles – “For stay here with me”

“You’re welcome I guess” – The rapper smiled him back showing those cute dimples Kihyun " _secretly_ " loves and wants to pinch.

“Don’t’ “guess” I mean it!!” – Both giggle and stare at each other’s eyes for a long time – “Congratulation for our 1st win anyway, I was dying to say this”

“Same Hyung, you work really hard” – Changkyun accommodates against his side again and the elder brings him even closer – “And don’t think I didn’t see you hiding behind me!”

“Oh shut up!! I never cry this much in my life, it’s embarrassing!” 

“I know but you’re so cute when you cry” – Kihyun blushes for his comment but doesn’t say anything else for some seconds to no ruin the mood but he’s dying to ask something so he does it– “May I ask why you are hugging a teddy bear anyway?”

“Let me be! I feel like hugging something today~” – The younger replies almost as a childish whine and so cute to Kihyun to handle it. 

“You can hug me if you want” – Kihyun offers without giving a second thought even if the guy just confess few weeks ago and the whole awkward reject happened… but this feel so… right. 

“Don’t even tell me twice!” – The teddy bear is thrown at the other side of the couch as Changkyun clings to him as a baby monkey. Kihyun doesn’t mention Changkyun is practically sitting in his lap, finally they watch the movie while he’s caressing the other hips and lower back, Kihyun’s not getting the plot nor even trying to understand it either, too focused in his own thoughts. 

If he says _“yes”_ to Changkyun’s confessions, nights like this would be frequent cuddling, hugging tightly, Changkyun’s eyes staring _only_ at him, his hands only touching _him_ and his lips… only kissing _him,_ Good morning and Goodnight kisses, sleeping together at night, helping in the kitchen while secretly sneak little pecks when the others are not seeing them, if he says _“yes”_ Changkyun would be his. 

But if he says _“no”_ Changkyun could walk away of his life, ignore him again and pretend Kihyun doesn’t exist at all… no, he can’t allow that!

“Changkyun!” – Kihyun calls for the younger man but notices his little snores which he finds really cute but not the best moment for Changkyun to be sleeping, even if he needs to talk with him he doesn’t have the heart to wake him up either so, lightly he lies both of them down on the couch and covers him with the blanket, hugging him tightly from behind, tomorrow is other day. 

~♦♥♦~

Kihyun has never been a heavy sleeping and so is Changkyun, so, when a loud “Ah-hem” comes from next to them, they immediately wake up, facing a recently-awake Hyunwoo – “Should be have the _“talk”_ now or after you brush your teeth?”

Changkyun looks around no getting what their leader is saying until noticed Kihyun’s sleeping face too close to his – “Which talk Hyung?” – Changkyun is the first one to talk – “We’re just friends who fall asleep together”

“Yes sure” – Hoseok’s voice is heard from afar, he just gets up too and is walking to the bathroom, the smaller boys look embarrassed so to no make it worse their leader let them be. 

“Good morning” – The younger greets him – “I’m sorry, I fell asleep yesterday”

“Nothing to apologize about” - Kihyun assures him patting his head – “I slept almost immediately after that too”

“Oh well, then you own me other movie night~” – The elder giggles but he loves the idea – “Only us of course!”

“I’d love to Changkyunnie~” – ' _Good way to start a day'._

Changkyun leaves to help his Hyung to wake the rest up while the official house keeper begins to cook their breakfast – “Ki Hyung~”

His favorite member called for him, so he turns around to face him a big smile in his face, Changkyun is so cute wearing a fluffy hoddie and light blue jeans, his hair down still wet for his bath – “Can I help you?”

“Sure Changkyunnie~”- Kihyun motions him to come closer and give him a knife and a tomato – “Please help me chop this”

Changkyun does what he’s told and chop other vegetables as well, when he’s done he tries to exit the kitchen but it’s stopped by Kihyun, who looks as him with worry all over his eyes – “D-don’t go”

The younger’s eyes wider after hear those words – “I’ll just go to set the table…” – Kihyun doesn’t know what come into him when his arms go around the rapper’s neck bringing him close to him – “Hyung?” – Kihyun hears him say but still he doesn’t move Changkyun’s arms slowing hug him back and stay there for long minutes. 

After realize what he is doing he panics and breaks the embrace – “I-I’m sorry” – But Changkyun just smiles and it’s too cute for Kihyun’s heart –

“I’m not running away anymore okay?”

He turns around and leaves to set the table as if he said he would – “Kihyun-ah…” – Minhyuk calls for him – “I don’t know about you but I don’t like my food burned”

“Oh shit!” – He was completely immersing in his own thoughts and the rest tease him because the food is a little bit burned. 

The rest of the day Changkyun clings onto him as a koala, rarely letting his side but he can’t complain, actually he likes it and definitively he’s enjoying this – “Hyung feed me~” – He laughs at his cuteness but feed him as he said - “More more~”- The elder just smiles fondly at him but does it again and pinch his cheeks afterwards – “You’re so cute Changkyunnie~” 

“God, I want to enjoy my food!” – Hyungwon complains looking at the couple flirting – “Would you… I don’t know… go and get a room or something?”

Changkyun laughs but Kihyun flushed, embarrassed - “Jealous Wonnie Hyung?” 

“You wish brat” 

The rest of the week is spent like that, Changkyun clinging onto his side as he has never done before, even sometimes he sneaks in his bed and cuddle until sleep, they wake up together and Changkyun never let his side, Kihyun likes this too much and he’s looking at Changkyun in other light, he might like him back but he’s not completely sure. 

“Kynniee come here and help me with the dinner” – He shouts at his maknae who is currently in the living room, immediately Changkyun stands up and heads to the kitchen – “Kyun here, make the rice for me please, then wash those vegetables and help me chop”

“Yes Hyung” – Changkyun has always been helpful in the kitchen that’s why Kihyun is always asking him, plus, he can spend time with his little favorite doensaeng, but since they “reconciled” Changkyun shamelessly steals few glazes at Kihyun, or it’s just smiling, or tries to talk to him, he just can’t be quiet, but with his silly jokes he shot directly at Kihyun’s heart. 

When they are almost done, Kihyun asks him to set the table – “Here, be careful” – But isn’t long until he hears a loud glass breaking and quickly turn around finding their maknae on the floor – “Kyunnie?!” – He runs to his side and he looks up meeting his gaze using his best scolded puppy eyes and

Kihyun coo internally at his cuteness – “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I just let it fall I’m sorry Hyung, I’ll pick it up” – Changkyun seems as if he would cry anytime and then Kihyun notices his hand is bleeding.

“Changkyun your hand!” – The vocalist makes him stand and rushes to get the aid-kit to cure his little cut but when he’s back, finds Changkyun sucking his finger and quickly takes his hand off – “Don’t do that!”

“It’s nothing too serious Hyung, just look” – He shows him he just has a little line already – “But my mom always said a kiss would erase the pain”

“…” – Kihyun takes several seconds to understand what he is saying – “I’m not kissing you!”

Changkyun pouts, like… he actually pouts! And it’s so cute, god this is torture for Kihyun - “No is no! Don’t pout at me”

“Hyung~ so cruel” – Changkyun tries with whines but the elder doesn’t know if he should cry or laugh – “Huurts… hurts too much~”

“Changkyun-ah… seriously?” – 

“Fine!” – He pouts one more time, seems as he would cry and Kihyun can’t resist anymore, lean on and gives him a little peck on the cheek that last mere seconds but everything inside Kihyun shakes, he turns around planning replace the glass Changkyun broke and leaves the kitchen, missing the smirk in Changkyun’s face. 

“Seriously Changkyun you’re creeping me” – Jooheon complains as Changkyun still is smiling at his plate – “Seriously the carrots are telling you a joke or something?”

“Let me be Hyung!” – He sticks his tongue at his friend and turns to eat his food, a smile never letting his face, who would think an innocent kiss could have this effect on the younger? Wow. 

This time is the turn of Hyunwoo and Minhyuk to do the dishes so Kihyun leaves to have a long long bath to relax his aching muscles – “Hyung, I coming in~” 

“C-Changkyun!” – Kihyun tries to cover his manhood with his hand as the maknae enters to take a shower together – “What do you think are you doing?!”

“Taking a shower? Sorry hyung I’m soo tired, I want to sleep… please” – He shows his best puppy eyes, totally effective for Kihyun so he just let him in, but who say take a shower together is faster? They start playing with the soap and water as little kids, their laughs can be heard for all over their dorm and some members complain (Hyungwon and Hoseok because they want to sleep) - “Get a room!!”

They leave the bathroom still laughing and head to their shared room to dress. When they are done they look at each other to bid their good nights, Changkyun’s eyes are so pretty, Kihyun never noticed before but they’re truly beautiful and his soft gaze hide something he can’t point, fondness? –

“It’s love”

“What??” – Kihyun finally out of Changkyun self-induced trance – “What did you say?”

“That Good night Hyung” – The younger this time is the one pecking Kihyun’s cheek and definitively kiss him is not something he despises.

“Good Night Changkyunnie~”

♦♥♦

“Okay spit everything out” – His closer on age friend cornered him in their shared room the next day after a tiresome schedule, Changkyun is taking a bath and Jooheon… well, Minhyuk kicks him out of the room just to have a proper conversation with Kihyun.

“About…” – He motions with his hand to continue. 

“About Changkyun, you idiot!” – Kihyun rolls his eyes – “Tell me everything, with details!”

“Seriously, you sound as an old lady looking for gossips” – 

“Maybe I am” – Minhyuk copies his act – “Now, tell me!”

“Nothing much… he confessed but we stayed as friends” – He explains but his friend seems disappointed

“And you see him in that way? As a simple friend?” – Kihyun thinks for some seconds if he should tell him but decides to finally let everything out, and Minhyuk is the best option, he’s noisy but he knows when he needs to shut up and listen.

“No Minhyuk, I just… can’t! I can’t see him like that” – The grayish man’s voice is almost as a cry – “He’s just too… cute and I don’t know, I don’t want to ruin anything again, I don’t want to lose him”

“You know how you would lose him?” – Minhyuk asks but he’s not waiting for an answer – “Keep him waiting, God Kihyun he’s so in love with you that it’s almost painful”

“Min but…” – He sits on the lightly elder man’s bed and hides his face on his hands – “What about if we don’t work and end hating each other?”

“Seriously? You want me to punch you?” – Upset Minhyuk is not a good sight, wow Kihyun should be really frustrating – “Listen, Changkyun loves you so fucking much, and I know you reciprocated his feelings, why are you hurting both of you? Do you want to see him cry? Because I already saw him and it’s not really a good sight”

“B-but what can I do? I already rejected him” – Minhyuk slaps his head but just to make him look at him – “Ouch?!!!”

“It’s your time to confess” – The black haired said with a smile almost giving him all the confidence Kihyun needs – “Go and get your man!!”

“Yes!!” – He exits the room and look for Changkyun, okay the bathroom is not the best place to confess so he’ll wait until he’s done, 20 minutes and he hears the door opening so he rush until there but the person in front of him isn’t the one he was waiting for – “J-Jooheon?!”

“Hyung?!!”

“Is Changkyun there with you?” – He asks but the younger shakes his head – “No Hyung he was already done when I entered”

“Hmm thanks” – He looks around the dorm but he’s nowhere to be seen – “Hyunwoo Hyung have you seen Changkyun?”

“He said he’ll go to the convenience store” – So suddenly? That’s weird, but anyway, he doesn’t think too much about it, too immerse in his thoughts trying to figure out the best way to confess, maybe he should do it other day and buy him flowers and chocolates? Nah, that’s too much. 

Two hours and half later the dorm is already in silence and the Maknae isn’t still at home ‘No again!’ – He stands up ready to go to look for him but hears the front door opening – “Changkyunnie!”

“Hyung? Why are you still awake?” – He asks softly but something seems off on him.

“I was waiting for you, something’s wrong?” – He shakes his head and tries to walk directly to the room – “H-hey, I have something to say”

“Hyung can we talk later, it’s late” – He seems sad? Maybe angry.

“Changkyunnie I can’t, today I realize I…” – Changkyun covers his ears and that confuses Kihyun a lot – “What are you doing?”

The elder tries to uncover them but the maknae is a stubborn boy and refuses to do it – “Changkyunnie, please, listen to me”

“No Hyung, you’re going to reject me right?” – Kihyun seriously doesn’t understand what he is talking about

“No idiot! Listen to me!” – Kihyun finally takes his hand away but intertwine their fingers together, Changkyun can’t stop staring at them – “I love you”

“What?” – Okay this seems too familiar 

“I love you, today I realized and accepted I’m in love with you” – tears are forming on the other yes and Kihyun clean them with his fingers – “H-hey baby, don’t cry”

“I-I’m sorry, I-I just thought you would never look at me like that”

“What makes you think…” – Those words sounds too familiar – “You heard my conversation with Minhyuk right?”

The younger nods – “Idiot, I said I can’t see you  _only_ as a friend anymore”

“I know now” – The younger cried more and Kihyun panics – “I-I’m sorry I’m just too happy” – Kihyun smiles fondly at him and hold his chin up, making him look at his eyes – “I love you Changkyun, want to be my boyfriend?”

“O-of course” – Changkyun is blushing, even his ears and neck are red but the view is just too cute to Kihyun especially when he lean on to finally kiss his lips, the kiss was innocent and soft, trying to make the other understand the feelings they have for each other equality strong and theirhearts beating at the same fast peace.

“Hyung, I love you too much” – The younger says and lean on to kiss his lips again, they can’t get enough of the other. 

♦♥♦

The next morning Changkyun finds Changki biggest shipper sitting alone on the couch, he quickly rush to his side and sits next to him - “Thank you Min Hyung, I can’t believe your plan actually work”

“You’re welcome Changkyunnie” – He spreads his arms waiting for the younger gets the hint and hug him, and that’s what he does – “But you did all the hard work, I told you Kihyun just needed a little push to realize his feelings”

“You’re a genius” – They giggle and don’t notice the new intrusion.

“May I ask what you two are doing?” – Kihyun is fuming them almost like killing his boyfriend and his friend with his eyes, both of them forgot he’s totally a jealous and possessive man and split quickly before he actually murder them.

“N-nothing Hyung” – Changkyun stands up to peck his boyfriend’s lips making him smile – “I love you”

“I love you too Changkyunnie”

“Gezz, get your love room to other place!” – Definitively the lonely members need to get use to this because Kihyun and Changkyun love each other a lot ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it ♥


End file.
